onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sebunshīhantā
Introduction The SebunShihanta is an Organization Focused on Destroying all the Shichibukai. There Members Range from the Rank of Commando to Vice Admiral. Organization The Groups is organized with a first in command and a second in command and the rest are equals in rank as there are only allowed up to Seven members at a Time in order to keep the order Secret. As the group was not authorized by marines its existence is highly Illegal. To join the group one Member either 2 things need to happen. One a Shichibukai needs to be defeated and the roaster is switch in order to combat that Shichibukai or two one of the members is killed or deflects and a new member is needed.' Members and Ranking Commander in Chief ???: The Commander in Chief of the Ground was noted to be a high ranked member of the world government of at least the rank of Vice admiral. He is noted to be very good friends with Kondo who is noted to be like his son to him. Second In Command Yosei: Is Ranked 2 in the group in terms of power and is the only member of the group that is still apart of the group from the Original Incarnation. She was formally a Vice Admiral but her current rank is unknown but it is noted she is still fully capable of being a Vice admiral. She has the Seinaru Seinaru no mi Also Known as the Holy Holy no mi. Hunters Kondo: Kondo is Ranked 3 in the Group in terms of power and is currently is a Vice admiral in the Marines. Kondo has a Artificial logia which allows him to turn into Tree Sap. As a Vice Admiral he does have haki but which forms are unknown. Raion: Raion is Ranked 4 in the Ground in terms of power and Strength and he was a formal Vice Admiral however, He is currently Retired. He was formally ranked 2 however he moved down since his strength has diminished. He is known as the man of a hundred Techniques and has noted to also been a former cp9 Agent from the Generation after Rob luchi. Musan: Musan is Ranked 5 in the Group in Terms of Power and is currently a Rear Admiral. He posses a Fruit that allows him to alter the Terrien and he can use Buso Haki. He was first seen fighting the Kurdo Pirates after they defeated Sugestu Clocked Man: The Clocked man is ranked 6 in the Ground in terms of power and is a Swordsman and noted to be one of the best in the world. He is form wano and is a bounty hunter currently hired on full lease by the world government. Itachi: Itachi is Ranked 7 in the Ground in Terms of Power and is Currently a Commando. He is known to the scout of the ground with a face passed fighting style. Nothing else is known about him. Category:Organizations Category:Marines